


One In a Thousand

by potentiality_26



Series: Heart and Understanding [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Cupids, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eggsy could hardly blame Harry for not realizing back then how important the day they met would eventually be, and- again- keeping track of time wasn’t Harry’s strong suit. </i>
</p><p><i>Harry’s strong suit, as far as Eggsy could tell, was being really good to Eggsy.  Eggsy had come around, for the most part, to the idea that he deserved it, but he still wanted to… not pay Harry back exactly, but do the same.  Harry had told Eggsy enough times how happy Eggsy made him already, just by being himself, that Eggsy believed that too- but he still wanted to do something to show Harry how special</i> he <i>was once in a while, and today seemed like the perfect place to start.</i></p><p>A year from the day they met, Eggsy decides to do something special for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In a Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I'm picturing the tailor from the movie as Dagonet here (which I've seen people call him in the past) but tragically he doesn't have a tag. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked. Also I'm a little bit sick, but hopefully my editing job was sufficient anyway.

“Are you… moping?” the head tailor asked. 

His codename was Dagonet, and he found Eggsy and Harry consistently amusing- that was just about everything Eggsy knew about the head tailor.  Eggsy didn’t mind his teasing; he wouldn’t come around the shop much if he did, and he came around pretty often.  Still, he knew this visit had been a bit… excessive.  He’d arrived nearly an hour before he was supposed to meet Harry, and he’d spent most of that time just staring at a selection of ties with his chin on his palm- but he was by no means _moping_. 

“You knew Galahad was going to be in the back all morning, didn’t you?” Dagonet asked, frowning at Eggsy.

 _In the back_ was a phrase that technically referred to the headquarters just beyond the human world.  Harry was now functionally mortal, Eggsy knew, but there were two things he could still do that no human could: he could see cupids and other beings that were impossible for ordinary people to keep in their minds, and he could visit headquarters.  He did so once a week, speaking to his boss and getting briefed on the work he was expected to do that week to make things easier for the other cupids- booking rooms or ordering flowers or buying chocolates or what have you. 

Harry had said that he would be done by noon or thereabouts if Eggsy wanted to have lunch- which he did- and since Harry was often late and almost never early Eggsy usually knew better than to show up so long before Harry had planned to arrive. 

Eggsy shrugged at Dagonet, who was still looking at him curiously.  “Wanted to get things rolling, I guess,” he said.  “I’m trying to make today special, is all, and I'll go overboard if I let myself.”

Dagonet glanced at the calendar on the wall.  “What’s special about today?”

“It’s our anniversary.  Kind of.”

Dagonet’s frown deepened.  “I find it difficult to believe that Galahad wouldn’t have moved heaven and earth to not be working on your anniversary.”

Eggsy laughed.  “Probably, yeah- as long he was keeping track of time all right, at least.  You know it ain’t his strong suit.  Anyway, that’s what I meant by ‘kind of’.  It’s not the anniversary of when we started officially dating or whatever- it’s the anniversary of when we met.”

“Ah.”

“I’m not here to buy him a last-minute tie or anything like that, I already got plans, I’m just…”  Eggsy was at a loss to explain, so he shrugged again.  “Just thinking.”

He supposed the shop was as good a place as any for ‘thinking’, though in truth he had simply started walking and ended up there.  Eggsy really wasn’t upset that Harry didn’t realize it had been a year exactly since they met.  There were probably records of it somewhere, but as far as Eggsy knew Harry wasn’t supposed to look at anyone’s files now that he was a tailor- and since he and Eggsy were together now Eggsy’s file in particular would be off-limits.  Eggsy could hardly blame Harry for not realizing back then how important the day they met would eventually be, and- again- keeping track of time wasn’t Harry’s strong suit. 

Harry’s strong suit, as far as Eggsy could tell, was being really good to Eggsy.  Eggsy had come around, for the most part, to the idea that he deserved it, but he still wanted to… not pay Harry back exactly, but do the same.  Harry had told Eggsy enough times how happy Eggsy made him already, just by being himself, that Eggsy believed that too- but he still wanted to do something to show Harry how special _he_ was once in a while, and today seemed like the perfect place to start. 

In Eggsy’s experience, it was sometimes hard to remember your first impression of someone in light of how much they meant to you later on.  He and his friend Ryan, for instance, had really gotten on each other’s nerves at first.  Now that they were so much closer, now that he knew Ryan so well, Eggsy couldn’t recall what had grated on him so much at the beginning.  Given how much Harry had changed his life, he would have expected Harry to be the same way- but actually Eggsy could remember everything that went through his head as he and Harry had lunch that first day so clearly.  That Harry was gorgeous without appearing to fully realize it.  That he was awkward and a bit weird but also _sweet_.  That he, for some reason, thought Eggsy was worth his time.  Later- as he saw more and more of Harry- the fact that Harry was so patient, so willing to wait for Eggsy to get used to him and to the idea of them together, went from necessary to heartwarming to frustrating as hell over a period of months.  And just when Eggsy had started to think that Harry had successfully waited him out, that he was done waiting for the other shoe to drop and ready to just be Harry’s, the other shoe had finally dropped in a big way.  That awful hour spent thinking he’d been wrong, that Harry really didn’t see him that way … that was the moment Eggsy couldn’t remember very well.  With time and distance, the thought that everything Harry had done for Eggsy over the course of those six months had been to get Eggsy ready, yes, but for a future Harry had never expected to share with him, had stopped being baffling and started to be something that just made Eggsy love Harry more. 

They had come so far since then- and yes, there had been some doubts, a few of which Eggsy cringed to look back on now- and what Eggsy wanted to celebrate today more than anything was the way even the hardest parts of being with Harry really did just make Eggsy love him more.  He could only hope that what he had planned would show Harry that.   

“Still thinking?” Dagonet asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said.  “Why?  Do you need me to do anything?”  Sometimes he helped out around the shop when they needed an extra pair of hands.  He enjoyed it.

“No, I simply remembered that there was something I had been meaning to show you.  I don’t know what your plans for today are and if they’re at all explicit I don’t wish to, but I suppose now is as good a time as any.  I think it might help you.  And if it doesn’t… mesh with whatever you had in mind you can just keep it in your back pocket.”

Interested, Eggsy made his way over to Dagonet’s desk. 

*   *   *

Harry showed up at the front of the shop about fifteen minutes after noon.  That was pretty good, for him, and anyway to hear Harry tell it Arthur and the others back at HQ were even worse at keeping track of time than Harry, so it wasn’t completely his fault.  Eggsy was actually glad that Harry was running late; it had given him time to think about what Dagonet had showed him.  It didn’t mesh with what Eggsy had been going for, not completely, and yet at the same time it _did_.  He had an idea of how to use it, anyway, and he was looking forward that evening, when he would. 

By then Dagonet was with a customer- an older woman who had dragged her twenty-something son in to be fitted for a suit- and Eggsy was sitting in one of the chairs by the fitting rooms, his ankle propped up on his knee and a magazine in his hands. 

Eggsy had been to the shop often enough, by then, not be self-conscious about sitting around in a tailor’s shop in jeans- but he did notice the older woman giving him the occasional disapproving once over. 

Her son’s interest in Eggsy appeared to also be aesthetic, but he was much less disapproving.  Eggsy buried a laugh in his magazine.

Around the time Harry arrived, the old woman left to buy a hat while her son had his fitting.  Eggsy could hardly blame the son for the way he stared at Harry when he walked in.  Harry looked amazing, wearing jeans and a slate grey jumper with a jacket and scarf slung over his arm.  Eggsy didn’t often think about how much older Harry had looked when they first met- Harry always just looked like Harry to him, whether he had greying temples and wrinkles around his eyes or smooth skin and fluffy curls- but sometimes it was impossible not to notice.  In a full suit or in casual clothes, and at any age, Harry always looked good- but that guy might not have stared quite so blatantly if Harry had been twice his age instead of… this.

Harry grinned when he saw Eggsy, crossing to him quickly and leaning in for a kiss. 

Eggsy thought Harry was probably aiming for his cheek since he knew that Eggsy preferred not to do more than that in public, even though Eggsy had not yet told him why.  Eggsy turned his head at the last second to kiss Harry on the lips.  He kept it quick and not too steamy, because he didn’t want to cost the shop any business and because he really did prefer not to snog Harry in public.  Eggsy could feel himself getting more demonstrative by the day- just as he had been since he and Harry met, since they first began to touch regularly- and he didn’t think it would be too much longer before this didn’t trouble him either.  He just… he couldn’t kiss Harry casually yet.  He couldn’t take it for granted.  He had waited so _long_ for Harry to kiss him- goodnight after an evening together, hello when they met for lunch or coffee, across the table over dinner, just any time at all- and now that Harry finally did Eggsy found himself proprietary of it.  They had been properly together for as long as not, now, but Eggsy still sometimes thought of kisses as something they couldn’t share with the world.  Not yet. 

The kiss might have been quick, but it was also not ambiguous.  Eggsy noticed out of the corner of his eye that it didn’t make the guy look any less interested- which was fair, Eggsy supposed, since he’d been sizing up both of them in the first place.  It didn’t bother Eggsy, exactly; he was a firm believer that as long as everyone involved was honest with themselves and each other and no one got hurt when it wasn’t their thing, people had every right to get up to whatever they wanted.  But, being honest with himself, the thought of anyone but Harry touching him did nothing for Eggsy anymore, and if he was this slow to be comfortable sharing Harry’s kisses, hell would probably freeze over before he was comfortable sharing Harry.

And as for Harry himself, well… if Eggsy asked him about it later, he’d probably find that Harry hadn’t noticed anything about that customer except that he was one. 

Eggsy did still enjoy staking his claim, a little.  He was getting better about the jealousy thing.  He kicked himself, occasionally, for how he’d reacted the first time he saw someone hit on Harry.  It had just never really occurred to him, before, that someone might… not steal Harry away from him, but certainly try.  That someone might come along one day that a little part of Eggsy would think deserved to.  He knew that Harry didn’t want anyone else either, of course, but he still couldn’t help pulling Harry in for one more kiss.  Not to say _back off he’s mine_ so much as to remind himself that Harry _was_ his.  That he was leaving to have lunch with Eggsy right now, so they could celebrate that for a year now Harry had been making Eggsy’s world a better place. 

“Hello,” Harry murmured, drawing back a little and looking Eggsy over.  Once he’d confirmed that Eggsy wasn’t having another crisis of confidence he smiled.  “Sorry it took so long.  It was like everyone had a favor to ask.  And I was getting ready.”

Eggsy looked Harry over, taking another moment to appreciate his outfit.  He did look stunningly good in it. 

Harry looked down self-consciously.  “You said to dress casual.”

Eggsy smiled.  “Yeah, I did.”  When he said it, he had been hoping for inconspicuous and maybe a little sloppy, but this was Harry he was dealing with.  Harry could probably wear a bin bag and make it seem like a) it was designer and b) he was about to wear it to tea with the queen.  Eggsy patted Harry’s chest.  “You look fine, love.  C’mon.”  He threaded his fingers through Harry’s and tugged him toward the door.  

“I don’t suppose you want to tell me where we’re going.”

“Nope,” Eggsy said.  “It’s a surprise.”

They emerged together onto the sidewalk.  The sun was out, and while it wasn’t a very warm day it wasn’t too cold either- just the right temperature for walking, but Eggsy had decided they ought to take a car.  Harry had been given one made up to look like a taxi when he became a tailor.  He had been vague about what he was meant to use it for, but Eggsy could think of reasons.  He could remember a few times when Harry had called a cab during the not-dating period they'd had before Harry became human.  From what Eggsy understood, a cab driver was likely to forget that Harry had even called them, so probably those cars had belonged to the tailors the whole time.  And he knew cupids could just transport themselves from place to place, but maybe sometimes they needed their charges to share a cab for a meet-cute or to prolong a date or whatever.  Knowing the driver took just one more variable out of the equation. 

Eggsy really loved Harry’s cab, and during his off-hours Harry got to keep it and often let Eggsy drive it.  As they climbed inside and Eggsy pulled out into the street he said, “So other than all your meetings going late, you having a good day?”

“Other than that, yes.  A bit tedious, perhaps, but good.”

“Why tedious?”

Harry hummed thoughtfully.  “I’ve been learning to fake identification papers, like the ones they gave me after I became human.  I’ve also been shoring up my own identity.  I’ve gotten quite good at it, so if you ever want to embark on a life of crime…”

Eggsy laughed.  He thought about saying _you mean re-embark on a life of crime_ , but then decided against it.  Harry didn’t much like to think about the things Eggsy had had to do before he got Dean out of his life; Eggsy didn’t much like to think about them either.  He was just so happy right now, with Harry, and he didn’t want to ruin the mood.  “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said instead.  The part that was sweet and a little bit scary was that Harry was joking, but Eggsy also suspected that there wasn’t much he could do that Harry wouldn’t willingly follow him into. 

“What about you?” Harry asked.  “How has your day off been?”

“Good,” Eggsy said.  “Didn’t have much of a lie-in though, since I wanted to do some last minute prep.”

“What for?”

“Never you mind,” Eggsy said, and laughed at Harry’s put-upon expression.

He found a place to park not far from their destination, which was a genuine stroke of luck rather than the result of any prior planning.  Of course, it could have been that someone upstairs- or even closer to earth- was looking out for them.  Eggsy had learned that such things were a lot more likely than he used to believe. 

Harry stopped short when they reached their destination.  “This is where we had lunch the day we met,” he said.

“That’s right.”

“That was a year ago today, wasn’t it?”  When Eggsy nodded, Harry looked down at his shoes.  “I’m sorry I didn't remember, Eggsy, I-”

“Hey,” Eggsy said immediately, bumping Harry’s shoulder with his.  “It’s not a big deal, yeah?  _I_ remembered and I wanted to do something.  It ain’t all on you.  I get to make romantic gestures too sometimes.  You can have the anniversary of when we got together, okay?  This one’s mine.”

Harry blinked at him for a second, looking like he couldn’t decide whether to laugh or tear up.  Finally, he smiled and said, “Yes, all right.”

“Aces.”  Eggsy held the door open for Harry.

With a laugh and the faintest of flushes, Harry went inside.

Just like the first time they were there, they ordered fish and chips.  Eggsy paid for it, which was new, but he found the way Harry ate his meal as adorable as he had the day they met.  Harry had this delicate way of picking at his food that made him look out of place in a pub like this even when he wasn’t wearing a perfectly tailored suit.  The first time, Eggsy had been reluctantly charmed.  Now, looking across the table at Harry, he couldn’t have been happier that they had managed to find each other, and he liked to believe what Harry had told him once, that they always would have.

“Got you this,” Eggsy said, pushing the present he had wrapped as neatly as he could across the table to Harry.

Harry chewed his bite of food, took a sip of his Guinness, and said, “You’ll spoil me.”

“That is hilarious coming from you,” Eggsy replied. 

Harry snorted out a laugh and nodded, picking up the present.  Harry was more careful taking the paper off than Eggsy thought the job he had done with it warranted, but he decided not to say anything about it. 

He did say, “It’s really nothing,” as Harry got the paper off and turned the gift over in his hands.  “I didn’t want to set the bar too high.”  It was a book, the same one Eggsy had been buying the day they met.  It had quickly become one of Daisy’s favorites.  “So she doesn’t have a crying fit the next time she stays over.”  It was apparently baffling to Daisy that everyone didn’t have the same book collection that she did at home, and Eggsy figured Harry’s bookshelf could do with a classic.

"I think it’s perfect,” Harry said quietly.  He reached across the table and squeezed Eggsy’s hand. 

Later, after they finished lunch, Eggsy drove Harry back to the shop and walked him right up to the door. 

“Lunch was lovely, Eggsy, thank you,” Harry said.

“See you tonight, yeah?”

“Of course.”  Harry gave him a little peck on the cheek and then hesitated, lingering close.  “Can I-”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, smiling.  There were some people passing on the sidewalk, but none of them were paying much mind.  “Yeah, go for it.”  It was a process, but today of all days Eggsy was willing to push his boundaries a little.  Harry kissed him, soft and gentle, and then drew back.  “I figure if I can kiss you because some guy was eyeing you up, you can kiss me after our sort-of anniversary date.”

Harry smiled and gave Eggsy another quick kiss before fully processing what Eggsy said.  “Wait.”  He stopped, blinking.  “Who was eyeing me up?”

Eggsy laughed out loud.   

*   *   *

Ever since the first time Eggsy had spent the night with Harry, he had been bringing stuff to Harry’s house and leaving it there.  A toothbrush here, a change of clothes there, the odd infusion of children’s toys or cooking equipment… he did most of it without thinking.  It was only when Harry asked him to move in like it was some big thing, and Eggsy thought _why the fuss_ that he properly realized that he a) hardly ever slept anywhere but in Harry’s bed anymore, and b) there were bits of him in every corner of Harry’s home already.  Eggsy had found that he was right to think that it wasn’t much of a thing at all when he said _yes, of course, what do you think I been doing_ and getting the rest of his things had only been the work of filling up a duffle bag.  But he did sometimes see Harry’s point in asking so gravely.  He did sometimes go home to Harry’s house, which he had loved from the first, and realize it was _their_ house and- maybe- get just a little bit silly.   

Today wasn’t one of those days though, not really.  When Eggsy made it home, he did take a moment to marvel at how much a year could change things.  But it was only a moment; he had work to do.

By the time Harry got home, Eggsy had dinner simmering on the stove, the table prepared for a nice candlelit meal, and he had showered- thoroughly- and changed into something nicer.  The suit wasn’t the shop’s usual fare; the lines and cut were more modern than that.  Harry had made it himself, just for Eggsy, claiming that the blue of it really complemented his eyes and complexion.  Eggsy didn’t think Harry was wrong about that, exactly- but every time he put it on and looked in the mirror he couldn’t help but notice that the length of the jacket and the cut of the trousers really complemented his arse.

Eggsy had just put an apron on over the suit and started to put the finishing touches on dinner when he heard Harry’s key in the door, and a moment later Harry’s footsteps on the floor- and a moment after that Harry’s voice calling out, “Eggsy?”

“In the kitchen,” Eggsy called back. 

“That smells heavenly,” Harry said as he stepped inside.  His hands went around Eggsy’s waist and he kissed Eggsy’s neck and then, when Eggsy turned, his lips.  Eggsy just sort of sank into Harry’s kiss at first, but he didn’t let himself get too involved, because Harry was distracting and Eggsy had worked too hard on dinner to mess it up now. 

“Go,” Eggsy said, smiling against Harry’s mouth and pushing on his chest.  “Get yourself cleaned up.”

“Yes, sir.”  As Harry turned to obey, Eggsy laughed and swatted him on the rear.  

Harry wasn’t gone long; he returned looking a bit fresher and wearing a suit colored to match Eggsy’s, which was just like him. 

“Do I pass inspection?” he asked, holding out his arms and spinning around.  When Eggsy nodded gravely he closed the distance between them.  “Then where was I?”  He kissed Eggsy until Eggsy put his wooden spoon down and finally let himself give his whole attention to the kiss.  Very much reinforcing Eggsy’s thoughts about the suit he had on, Harry’s hands worked down his back and dropped to his arse, squeezing lightly.  Then Harry lifted Eggsy up entirely, sitting him on the counter to kiss him even more.

Eggsy broke the kiss a little breathlessly, taking Harry’s face in both hands.  “Quit,” he said.  “I’ve spent a lot of time getting everything ready for dinner.  I ain’t letting you distract me now.”

He just looked down at Harry from that angle for a moment and Harry looked back up, his expression beyond tender.  “I adore you,” Harry said quietly.  He gave Eggsy one more soft kiss.  It was just sweet enough to make Eggsy think that if Harry pressed him he would absolutely let Harry ravish him over the counter, all the time he had spent on dinner be damned.  But Harry backed off, glancing around at everything Eggsy had on the stove.  “What can I help with?”

“You don’t have to,” Eggsy said, jumping off the counter.  “Go relax.”

“I’m not letting you do _all_ the work,” Harry said.  “It’s your anniversary too, after all.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes.  “Two things, Harry.  One- intentionally or not you been sweeping me off my feet since I’ve known you and I wanna get mine back.  Two- this isn’t just our anniversary dinner.”

Harry blinked.  “What else is it?”

“It’s your birthday dinner.”  Harry continued to look confused, so Eggsy explained: “I really didn’t want to go all out today.  I just wanted to do something special for you, but then I ended up fussing about whether it’d be good enough, so I went to the shop early to keep myself from going overboard and hiring a skywriter or what have you.  While I was there, Dagonet showed me this… thing he found.  I don’t know if Kingsman just always way overdid its records or if it was for a party or a present or whatever, but they had a note about your birthday.  From back when you were human the first time.  The date.”

Harry was very quiet and still for a moment.  “I’d never given much thought to my birthday,” he said at last.  “It must be on my identification papers and so forth- a false one at least- but I didn’t think… I’d more or less forgotten I had one.”

“I know,” Eggsy said, taking his hands.  “And you never mentioned it so I didn’t think much about it either, which I’m a bit mad at myself for since you made such a to-do about mine.”  The suit that Eggsy was currently wearing, in point of fact, had been a birthday gift- and while he was sure that Harry enjoyed seeing him in it very much indeed, it wasn’t precisely the same as getting a gift that was just _his_. 

“There’s no need for that,” Harry murmured, his thumbs stroking over the backs of Eggsy’s fingers.

“Well.”  Eggsy shrugged.  “I still am.”

Harry just looked down at their joined hands for a moment- and then he looked up again.  “Are you telling me that we met on my birthday?”

Eggsy laughed.  “No, it was months ago, Harry.  I just wanted to do something special, and to let you know that I’m not going to miss it again.”  He gave Harry a quick kiss.  “So, happy birthday.”  He kissed Harry again.  “I didn’t get you anything else for it- except this dinner and me in this suit and all, but… I hope you enjoy it.”

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured, his eyes warm as they traced across Eggsy’s face.  “I doubt there is anything I would enjoy more.”

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him again.  Dinner could wait a bit longer.

 *   *   *

After dinner- which was in the end slightly overcooked but still good- they bickered- gently- about who should do the cleanup.  Harry’s stance- _you did all the work, I should at least wash the dishes_ \- was countered by Eggsy’s position- _if it’s your party I’m_ supposed _to do all the work_ \- until Harry produced the best argument yet- _if this is meant to be about me, why don’t you let me do the dishes while you get ready for me upstairs?-_ and Eggsy found it very difficult to disagree with.  

That was how Eggsy ended up lying on the bed, naked, waiting for Harry to finish cleaning up. 

He sat up against the headboard when he heard the sound of Harry’s step on the stairs.  Once Harry reached the doorway he leaned against the wall, just looking at Eggsy for a moment in that way of his that made Eggsy feel so special.  Like he was more wonderful than he had ever thought he was or dreamed that he ever could be.

“Dinner was lovely, Eggsy,” Harry told him.  “Thank you.”

Eggsy felt himself flush a little, but he didn't have time to feel awkward about the reaction before Harry’s eyes heated in a way that made him forget to be embarrassed.  “You’re welcome,” he said. 

“I confess,” Harry said as he stalked toward the bed, “I may have cut a few corners downstairs to get here sooner.”  He had taken his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, and he was fiddling slightly with the cuffs.  Just that glimpse of Harry’s forearms was still enough to make Eggsy’s mouth go dry, even now that he had seen Harry naked many times.

Eggsy laughed breathlessly.  “That’s okay.  Or at least it will be if you _do_ something about it.”

“I suppose I’d better,” Harry rumbled.  To his credit, he didn’t pretend to think Eggsy meant him to go back downstairs and clean up any remaining mess.  Instead, he crossed the final distance to the foot of the bed, slow, and when Eggsy rose up to meet him he took Eggsy’s face in both hands and gave him a long, deep kiss.  Eggsy groaned and pressed closer. 

When Harry finally broke away, Eggsy put his hand over one of Harry’s hands and turned his face to kiss the inside of Harry’s wrist.

Harry hummed softly.

Eggsy slid his other hand up Harry’s chest, enjoying the heat of him through his shirt for a moment before undoing his tie.  Harry dropped his arms to make it easier for Eggsy to undress him, which Eggsy did with alacrity.  As much as Eggsy loved to see Harry in casual clothes, getting Harry out of a suit was still one of his favorite things to do.  It was like unwrapping a present that was just for him- and Eggsy thought that was appropriate, because Harry had been right earlier.  It _was_ his anniversary too.   

He took off Harry’s tie and tossed it aside.  Harry visibly considered scolding him, then he hummed again.  “I suppose if I can leave a bit of a mess downstairs…”

“That’s exactly right,” Eggsy said approvingly, his fingers dancing over the buttons of Harry’s shirt until he could push it over Harry’s shoulders and discard it too.  He touched Harry’s bare chest with reverence.  Perhaps one day he would be completely over the fact that he was allowed to have this- but that day wasn’t today.  He kissed Harry, arms sliding over the warm skin of his shoulders and back.  Harry returned the kiss, his hands coming to rest on Eggsy’s hips. 

Eggsy took a second to enjoy the hot slide of Harry’s tongue against his before he was the distracted by the sensation of Harry’s cock, already half hard, nudging him. 

Eggsy moaned against Harry’s lips and let one of his hands work down to palm Harry through his trousers.

Harry made a noise halfway between a groan and a moan.

Eggsy smirked against Harry’s lips and undid his belt and trouser buttons, pushing fabric aside until he finally got Harry’s cock free.  He stroked it a few times before he leaned down to take Harry into his mouth.  He suckled gently at the head of Harry’s cock, just putting light pressure until he could feel Harry get fully hard on his tongue and in the circle of his fingers.  He sucked Harry a little longer after that, not really thinking about anything other than how nice Harry tasted, and how beautiful he sounded when his breath came in stutters and he moaned. 

When he felt Harry’s fingertips on the back of his head, Eggsy pulled off reluctantly.  “You are so very good at that,” Harry said warmly.  There was a soft smile playing at his lips and his eyes were dark and heavy.  “But depending on your plans for the rest of the evening, you might want to stop.”

It wasn’t like Harry to go off with so little effort from Eggsy- or, at least, it hadn’t been since the first time- but Eggsy decided to take the compliment without protest.  “Who says I've got plans?” he said instead.  “Maybe all I want is to make you feel good.”  Sometimes Eggsy felt like that was the _only_ thing he wanted- to make Harry feel as good as Harry regularly made him feel. 

Harry’s fingers slid through his hair, nails grazing lightly over Eggsy’s scalp.  Eggsy leaned into the touch helplessly.  “But your plans have gone so well thus far.”

“I guess they have, haven’t they?” Eggsy said. 

He really didn’t have a plan beyond _see what Harry’s in the mood for_.  Oh, as he’d showered and gotten ready earlier he had wanted to be prepared for anything, and those preparations had definitely put a couple of thoughts in his head- thoughts which had persisted while he amused himself waiting for Harry to meet him upstairs- but he really was up for anything.  And Harry- well, it had become clear over time that Harry had never exactly had fantasies, never imagined what it would be like when they were together because it had never occurred to him that they _could_ be together.  And he had often said that anything with Eggsy was more than enough for him, which was great for a lot of reasons but it wasn’t particularly helpful on the _do something nice for Harry on his birthday/our anniversary_ front.  

But Eggsy… he had had his share of fantasies.  Early on, back when he still thought every time he ran into Harry would probably be the last, back when he was still managing to convince himself that he would be okay if it was, Eggsy had experienced an almost brutally vivid fantasy of Harry fucking him.  As time went on and Eggsy started to believe that Harry wanted so much more from him than to just take him to bed, as he started to believe that they were in love, that fantasy had stopped being something which occasionally grabbed him by the throat, astonishing him with how much he wanted it, and started to be something he treasured, looked forward to, counted the days until. 

Even now that the activity was as familiar between them as anything else, a part of Eggsy still did. 

Eggsy ran his hands up Harry’s chest.  “Well then,” he murmured.  He slid his hands up Harry’s neck to his face, cupping it.  “C’mere,” he said, and pulled Harry down with him.  Harry made a pleased noise as he settled on top of Eggsy, and for a while they just kissed, which was completely fine by Eggsy.      

His hands made themselves at home in Harry’s hair and on his shoulder blades while Harry licked into his mouth with luxurious intent. 

Harry broke the kiss at last, rubbing their noises together.  “Well?” he asked softly.

“Can I have you inside me?”  Eggsy swallowed.  He felt like he could swim in the liquid heat of Harry’s eyes.  “If it isn’t too much trouble, that is.”  Eggsy was mostly kidding, but he did sometimes think that every time he set out to take care of Harry, Harry ended up taking care of him instead. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Harry said, sliding down to plant a soft kiss to Eggsy’s collarbone.  “Always.”  And Eggsy supposed that was the crux of it; that Harry seemed to like taking care of Eggsy as much as Eggsy liked being taken care of- more, perhaps.

Eggsy wiggled a bit underneath him, and Harry kissed him twice more before letting him up.  Eggsy repositioned himself on the bed, spreading his legs to give Harry better access, and Harry finished stripping off his trousers and resettled between Eggsy's knees only to kiss Eggsy some more.  Just before he thought to remind Harry not to get too distracted from his object, Eggsy felt Harry’s hand slide down his stomach and wrap around his cock, stroking it a few times.  He groaned against Harry’s lips. 

Harry didn’t linger too long, though.  His fingers slid back behind Eggsy’s balls to his hole, not pushing in, just touching lightly, and he gave a groan of his own when he found Eggsy already slick and open.  “You gorgeous creature,” he murmured.  “You really did think of everything, didn’t you?”

Eggsy replied, “Well, it’s like you said.  It’s my anniversary too.”

Harry chuckled.  “Well- happy anniversary, my dear.”

It could have been happier, Eggsy thought, since Harry punctuated the words by letting go of him.  He didn’t go far though- he just retrieved the lube off the bedside table.  “Harry,” Eggsy whined. 

“Shh.”  Harry kissed the side of Eggsy's face and pushed two fingers inside him.  “Let me.”

Harry’s fingers working into him felt amazing and like a horrible tease at the same time.  Eggsy arched into Harry’s touch, already mostly willing to let Harry do whatever he wanted.  Eggsy was meant to be one of his presents, after all.  Still, he said, “Don’t mess around too much.”

“You have my word,” Harry replied. 

Eggsy supposed that was going to have to do; after all, Harry always kept his word.  Eggsy didn't have to wait too long, though it certainly felt like a very long time indeed before Harry drew his fingers out and repositioned himself between Eggsy's legs again, rubbing his cock along Eggsy’s crease and across his hole.  “ _That_ would be messing around,” Eggsy ground out, staring reproachfully up at Harry, who was sat back on his haunches above him.

“Just let me look at you for a moment,” Harry said.

“Yeah,” was all Eggsy could manage in return.  The weight of Harry’s eyes was _heavy_.  Eggsy couldn’t make up his mind whether he wanted Harry to keep looking at him like that or whether he wanted him to get on with it already.  Just before Eggsy could make up his mind, Harry _pushed_ at last.  “Fuck,” Eggsy choked out.  His head rolled back and he saw stars at the sudden bombardment of pleasure-pain as Harry’s cock started pressing into him.

“All right?” Harry asked.

"Yeah," Eggsy said breathlessly.  "As long as you don’t stop, yeah, absolutely.”

Harry didn’t stop.  He kept going until he was completely buried in Eggsy, and that was when he went still, giving Eggsy time to adjust to him completely. 

Harry made Eggsy feel so full, and he timed it just right, starting to move again at the very second Eggsy needed him to.  Every thrust felt so good that it was hard for Eggsy to keep his eyes open- but he certainly tried, because Harry looked magnificent up there.  His curls were falling into his eyes, and he was staring back down at Eggsy like they were the only two people in the world.  Eventually, though, Eggsy let his hands slide up Harry’s chest once more to twine around his shoulders.  “C’mere,” he said again. 

Harry obeyed, coming down to kiss Eggsy's lips and run reverent fingers through his hair.  Eggsy wrapped his legs around Harry and gripped him tightly, his fingers digging into Harry’s back and shoulders as Harry fucked him in long strokes. 

When a particularly deep thrust made Eggsy’s head roll back again, unsealing their lips, he gasped out, “I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Harry said, petting his forehead.  “Are you close for me, darling?” he asked.  One of his hands slid down between them and his fingers wrapped around Eggsy’s cock. 

“Yeah,” Eggsy managed.  “You?”

“Oh, I’ll be right behind you.”  Harry's voice cracked halfway through.  He jerked Eggsy’s cock in perfect counterpoint to his thrusts, and he caught Eggsy’s lips again.  They kissed messily, and Eggsy’s last thought before he was feeling too good to think at all was that this was everything he could have hoped for back when this whole business started- and everything that he’d never allowed himself to imagine might one day be his. 

Eggsy groaned against Harry’s mouth and came. 

He felt Harry’s hips stutter and then Harry followed like he'd promised, spilling inside Eggsy while peppering kisses all over his lips and face. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy said between labored breaths.

Harry stroked his forehead.  “All right?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said.  “Yeah, ‘course.”  Harry collapsed beside him, and Eggsy knew they would both regret it if they didn’t get themselves cleaned up soon, but as he curled up against Harry’s side he felt far too sated and boneless to move just yet.  In a few minutes he would.  For now, he cuddled up to Harry’s chest.  “Happy birthday,” he murmured. 

Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead and wrapped his arms around Eggsy's back, rubbing gently.  “Happy anniversary,” he replied.

“Best one ever,” Eggsy said, and Harry laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
